The present invention relates to grinding equipment and more particularly to equipment for use in the simultaneous grinding of opposed surfaces such as the opposite sidewalls of steel doors.
Steel doors have traditionally been formed of two identically formed sheets of steel welded to one another. Each of the sheets comprises a front or rear surface of the door and a partial sidewall between the two. The partial sidewalls are formed with an interlock which must be welded securely along the entire length of the door. Thus, the final step in the door forming process prior to painting is the grinding of the weld bead flush with the remainder of the door.
Heretofore, it has been necessary for the welds to be hand ground, a time consuming and costly process. In view of this, the principal object of the present invention is to provide automatic equipment for effecting the grinding process at a substantial savings in time and money.